


Way Back Into Love

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Fluff, PostWar, 提及儿童死亡
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 06:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15285816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 德拉科和哈丽雅特乘了同一辆电梯，他们都筋疲力尽，于是他们开始聊天。





	Way Back Into Love

**Author's Note:**

> 食用说明：
> 
> 1.单人性转，哈丽雅特·波特×德拉科·马尔福；
> 
> 2.战后背景，时间线在斯科皮八岁左右；
> 
> 3.CP未满状态，长长长长的对话，包含各种人生和情感选择；
> 
> 4.两人均处于离婚状态，有哈利在上一次婚姻中出轨的情节，雷者迅速避退；
> 
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

这不是德拉科这辈子最糟糕的一天，远远称不上，也没有什么令人目瞪口呆的事发生。一切都照着几周前就拟定好的日程表进行，顺理成章，没有突发情况。

除了他突然发现自己跟哈丽雅特·波特乘了同一趟电梯。

感谢那个把魔法法律执行司和傲罗指挥部规划在同一层的天才。

在走进电梯并转过身来之前他并未觉察在自己身后等候的人是谁，从波特脸上惊讶的表情来看对方也是如此，这真不像他俩的风格。此时再退回去等其他电梯未免显得太过刻意，而且她看上去也疲惫得无暇顾及对同乘者的观感，德拉科侧身让出空间，她朝他点点头，跨进电梯。现在应该在上午班时间的中途，不过犯罪是不分上下班时间的，料理它们也一样，她说不定是从凌晨加班到现在。

门咣当一声关上了，电梯吱吱嘎嘎地移动起来，沉默在狭小的空间内弥漫。大约两三层的距离过后德拉科开始想他们两个定在那里盯着电梯门的场景有多傻，而波特——梅林诅咒她的救世主情怀——突然决定自己有责任问候他一下。

“我看到了新闻。”她说，嗓音干哑。

“我猜我不该惊讶。”德拉科说，意识到自己没有那么想回以嗤笑。

“我很遗憾。”

“我也是。”德拉科说，也许流露出了过多的情感，“我今天办完了最后一道产权手续，接下来我就跟我的上一段婚姻再也没有关系了。”

电梯继续下行，也许还有一到两层。

“她没有和你一起来。”波特说。

“那没必要，阿斯托利亚已经完成了她的部分。”德拉科说。

“接下来会有一段困难时期。”她说，“你会需要改变长久以来养成的许多习惯。我经历过那个。”

“正厅。”空洞的女声说，电梯门开了。

在离开电梯、通过飞路网去往不同方向前，德拉科还有几秒钟时间可以给这段不在预期内的尴尬对白一个干净利落的收尾。

然后他说：“想一起喝杯咖啡吗？我请客。”

波特的眉毛做了个难以描画的体育动作，她大概想过他们会在电梯里打起来都没想过这个。但惊讶带来的活力一闪而逝，她没戴眼镜，绿色眼睛孤独而厌倦，妆容遮不住她眼下的乌青。

“为了？”

“为了给我度过‘困难时期’提供借鉴？”他说，“‘救世之星’总是乐于助人的，不是吗？”

有那么一刻他确信自己惹怒了她，但她定定地看了他一秒钟，朝前台后的来访者通道偏了偏头。

“那么我们最好还是直接到地面上去吧。”她说，“地方我选。”

十分钟后，他发现自己坐在一家麻瓜咖啡馆里讲述自己整段婚姻经历，伴着嘈杂得叫人难以忍受的“流行音乐”。波特在他对面，两人之间隔着油腻的桌面和其上的杯盘。直到叙述接近尾声，他还几乎没去动自己面前的廉价咖啡，而波特那杯已经见底，连同她的满满一盘食物。

“如果你觉得不划算，我们可以各付各的。”波特用餐巾擦了擦嘴，再次对上他的目光时多了点探究。

“我有理由相信为这顿饭付账不会使我破产。”他说，腔调拖得有点不必要的长，“你上次吃饭是什么时候？”

她计算了一下，“不算咖啡的话，大概十八小时前吧。中间我或许吃了几片面包什么的，我没特别注意这个。”

“一件棘手的案子？”

“一个团伙。”她说，就像有灰烬掺进了她的语音，“他们搜捕十岁以下的麻瓜孤儿，在他们身上进行黑魔法实验。”

“你们抓住他们了？”

“对，我们成功定位并且突袭了他们这次仪式的现场，主要头目都落网了。”她说，“但我们没能救回那孩子。我刚从圣芒戈出来，他们花了五个小时抢救那孩子……他没撑过去。”

“我很遗憾。”德拉科低声说，短暂的静默后他笑了一声，引来她带着怒气的眼神，“抱歉，不是对你说的事……那毫无有趣之处，即便对我这种人来说。”

“我只是在想，你刚和一群残杀孩子的混账打了一架，说不定差点死了，然后你坐在这听一个衣食无忧的阔佬抱怨他被自己老婆甩了。”他说，摇摇头，“你该叫我滚开，少他妈为这点小事哭哭啼啼。”

“我都不知道你还会说粗口。”波特说，挑起一根眉毛，“我的意思是，除了‘泥巴种’。”

“你会对禁止成长期男孩爆粗有多困难感到惊讶的。”德拉科说，“在被我父亲罚站无数次之后，我才渐渐学会把脱口而出的话替换成‘我喜欢你的花边’。”

波特真正地笑起来，她肩膀的线条开始放松。“那真是聪明又优雅，你父亲肯定很为你骄傲。”

“有时候吧，我想。”他说，“那时我并不觉得他在意我。他给我我说过我想要的任何东西，喜欢拿我跟别人炫耀——我的成绩，我的魁地奇天赋……但他并不过问我在想什么，他关注的永远是那些能带给他财富和名望的东西，而我从不在那之中。我为此埋怨他、气他不理解我，这傻透了，是不是？那时我完全是个被宠坏了的小混蛋。”

“我得说我赞同最后一句，但……我不知道。”波特看向窗外的街道，“我从来没有过和我父母发生矛盾的机会，也不知道他们会怎么看待我。即便在知道真相之后，有时我仍觉得自己恨他们，他们将我独自留在这世界上，它给了他们全部的赞誉，却从来不肯善待我——都是些我在厌恶自己时的愚蠢念头。”

“我很抱歉。”德拉科说，设法直视她的眼睛，这对他来说从来都不容易。

“这没必要。总是有其他人有更糟糕的际遇，可我们该去在乎的终究还是自己的生活。”

“不，我是说……我一直欠你个道歉，我想我在很长时间里都是你厌恶这世界的原因之一。”

“如果不是你在道歉的时候听上去都这么自大，我都要以为跟我对话的是某个喝了德拉科·马尔福的复方汤剂的人了。”波特嘲弄道，但眼神是善意的，“谢天谢地，我是个比你更好的人，你迫使我怀疑这点的努力从来没成功过。”

德拉科阴沉地笑了笑，“既然我这辈子都没法改变这点，我猜我的确该把心思放在别的地方了。”

“哈，我们都知道不是这样。”波特将一缕落在眼前的头发拨到一边，德拉科看见了那道标志性的伤疤，它刚硬、残忍地嵌在她的皮肤里，“我是说，在某些方面，我或许确实比大部分人要好，但这并不使我享有特权。我的经历，和我选择的职业，都使我很容易变得冷酷，以致傲慢地对待他人的痛苦——而我努力避免成为那样的人。是那些每个人都可能遇到的烦恼，像是与父母的矛盾或者失败的婚姻，构成了我所生活的世界，而不是怪物和杀人犯。如果我不试着去理解它，它就永远不会接纳我。”

“你是说，你所保护的世界。”德拉科说。

波特突然大笑，明朗、愉悦，不带任何苦涩的意味。

“呃嗯，”她看上去有点不好意思，这实在是非常可爱，“我得说，当这句话只存在于我的脑子里的时候，它听上去没有那么自大。”

“啊，”德拉科说，“看来在这方面我们打平了。”

“我曾经是那样一个傻瓜，整天想着自己受过多少痛苦，做过多少了不起的事。我并不以此炫耀但我很清楚自己有多少了不起的事迹，我还注定要打倒神秘人，而我的同学却在我耳边叽叽喳喳地抱怨失恋和退学，他们那点不满跟我相比算什么？”她的笑容再度黯淡，就像加诸肩头的重负从未消除，“我就是这样看待拉文德的……后来我去参加了她的葬礼，仪式上我想着，到头来我失去的、我能够付出的，并不比她更多。”

“你死了一次。”德拉科指出。

“我没有真正死去，那本来有可能的，我选择了回来。”有什么在她脸上闪过，一个他还无权分享的秘密，“我从不后悔我的决定，但说到底，其他人并没有选择的机会。”

“你没在为不能复活所有的死人自责，对吧？”德拉科怀疑地问。

“没有，老天，我以为自己是什么，一个神吗？”波特好笑地摇摇头，“我只是觉得……我不知道，也许我至少该试着接近和理解他们，而不是用我的痛苦否定他们的。我没那么特殊，没必要将自己或者将别人视为异类……这两者其实没什么区别。”

“那起作用了吗？”德拉科问。

“嗯，至少我努力过了。”她看向他没动过的咖啡，他示意请便，她便拿起了杯子。对一个要回家休息的人来说，她喝的咖啡有点太多了。

“如果你的起点是一个姓马尔福的家伙的婚史，我得说这对让你变得‘普通’没有多少帮助。”德拉科严肃地说，满意地看到对面的人一口呛住。

“对，显然的，马尔福们的婚姻中充斥着烟花和天堂鸟，还有天使时刻盘旋着往你们头顶撒五颜六色的小亮片。”波特揶揄道。

“那就是你能想象到的最离奇的事情吗？我还以为你是个傲罗呢。”

“我可是在麻瓜身边长大的，你要知道。”

德拉科不记得自己上次这样放松地大笑是什么时候了，也许是斯科皮刚出生那阵子吧，那段时间一切都很好，阿斯托利亚是他的命中注定，她生下了他生命和姓氏的延续。然后问题接踵而至，最终击垮了他曾以为牢不可破的婚姻。

“我有个儿子，斯科皮，下个月满八岁。”德拉科说，“阿斯托利亚得到了他的抚养权，我们都同意斯科皮跟着她生活更好，她的家庭不那么……传统。”

“你已经与那时不同了，”波特说，“我看得出来。”

“没那么不同。”德拉科说，“我从小到大接受的那些东西，它们是会留下痕迹的。你猜怎么着，我一直告诉斯科皮血统纯正与否不重要，我还让阿斯托利亚给他讲麻瓜的童话当睡前故事，但接着斯科皮宣布他将来要娶麻瓜公主。”

“那真可爱。”波特笑道。

“那差点让我抓狂。我试着掩饰，但他看出来了，他吓到了。”德拉科自嘲地说，“只是一个小孩子的幼稚幻想，就把我打回了原形。阿斯托利亚一直在与我父母的老观念对抗，我们为数不多的聚餐气氛总是很紧张，我父亲一直没有停止干涉我们对斯科皮的教育方式，而我没能给她多少支持——后来她决定自己受够了。”

“难以改变，我们都一样，不是吗？”波特温和地说。

“顽固。”

“而且缺乏勇气。”

“我可不会这样形容一个格兰芬多。”德拉科说，“而且不是随便哪个格兰芬多，是‘那个’格兰芬多。”

“我要拿你去古灵阁的防贼瀑布下边过一道水，因为我发誓你刚才听起来就像在赞美我。”波特把胳膊肘搁在桌面上，手掌撑着下颌，她侧颈的线条美好，有点令人分心。

“也许是因为我的头脑终于膨胀到能够给对别人的赞美留出空间了。”德拉科反驳。

“这是个历史性的时刻。”波特一本正经地说。

“你的荣幸。”

波特做了个鬼脸，她眼角的皱纹比他多得多。“我有过机会的，你知道毕业前后我收到过多少邀请吗？过去几年中的任何时候，只要我想，我就能到任何一个英国最好的魁地奇俱乐部参加训练。而且我不需要靠我的名气来得到这个，我是最好的找球手。”

“可你忙着拯救世界呢。”德拉科说，飞行的念头就像在他胸口徐徐燃烧的火焰，跟随天赋选择职业这个选项在他的人生中并不存在。

“时机总是不合适。逃犯、袭击、部门结构调整、指导新成员……每件事都关系到更多的生命，个人的人生规划总是可以往后放。”波特说，“然后几周、几个月、几年过去了，我对于成为职业运动员已经太老，终于可以不必再烦恼了。不能说我对此有多懊恼，我一直是这样，在每个相似的地方做出相似的选择，错过一次就是永远。”

“你仍有机会做守门员。”德拉科说，“守门员的职业生涯更长，超过四十岁才退休的情况并不罕见。”

“那得要有数十年不间断的训练与自律。我过去十年都只偶尔在陋居的后山上打一会儿魁地奇，或者借着去看罗比训练他的队员过过瘾。”她实事求是地说，听上去她确实考虑过这个，“我不再适应赛场了，而且身上有太多旧伤。”

“你有没有希望过一切能够重来？”德拉科问。

“有许多我本该做得更好的事。”波特没有直接回答，她闭了闭眼，德拉科不认为她在说飞行，“我需要成为傲罗，在最初的阶段尤其如此。战争结束了，我面对着一个新的世界，我的未来，但我所想的只有那些不再有未来的人，太多了……战斗是我在这个新世界里唯一熟悉的事，我想如果我能救下更多的人，我就能从中解脱，我就能重新开始。”

“但你不可能救下所有的人。”德拉科说，“没人能。”

“我做得永远不够，于是无法停止。我爱飞行，我怀疑这是我唯一真正热爱过的事物，它带给我的快乐无可比拟……但最终我承认快乐对我来说并非必需品。”波特轻声说，“我需要这份工作，我选择战斗从来不是因为觉得自己有这个能力，恰恰相反，是因为一旦不再战斗，我将无法前行。”

说话时她注视着空气，就像那其中有她所说的未来，就像她正看着自己伤痕累累、在暗巷里流尽最后一滴鲜血。有很多人死在床上而她不会在其列，据说这世上有六百万种死法，她的选项囊括其中最残忍和恐怖的那些，她朝它走去。

“我们完全不同。”他说，满怀真情实感，引来她的窃笑。

“至少你在飞行上也干得不赖。”波特说。

“猜猜我收到过多少邀请？”德拉科说，“零，因为没人想和臭名昭著的马尔福扯上关系。鉴于我们从来没付出过与我们的所作所为相称的代价，所以我大概不该计较这点损失。”

波特皱起眉头，他不想听她的开解，不是在这件事上。

“我差点毒死了韦斯莱，记得吗？”

她猛地攥紧了拳头，眯起眼睛，神情变得锋利，一瞬间就决定了揍什么部位能给他带来最大的打击。德拉科毫不怀疑如果她真打算付诸行动，唯一他能做的就是设法惨叫得不那么丢人。

“你个混蛋，马尔福。”波特说，手指重复着紧握和放松的动作，“罗恩没事，你没真正伤害到任何人，我见过许多人完全自愿地干出比这糟糕得多的事。”

“怎么，你以为黑魔王是将那个任务强加在我头上的吗？”他不想挑衅的，他就是忍不住，“你以为我不想要黑魔王的褒奖、不想像我父亲曾经那样？”

“这么说吧，我三分钟内就能在你身上弄出超过十处骨折，还不需要用到魔杖。”波特指着他，“我正说服自己别这么干，所以帮我个忙，我干这行快十年了，可不想因为把我上司最喜欢的金主打个半死被停职。”

“我印象深刻。”德拉科举起双手，“居然有人奇怪为什么你到现在还是单身。”

“我认识一打不需要我把这点明明白白说出来的男人。”波特瞪了他一眼，“值得庆幸的是我的婚姻没给我遗留抚养权的问题，在作出选择时我也不需要考虑另一个人的意见。”

“你不想要孩子？”

“我不知道，有时候我觉得给家里添一双小脚丫不错，但就像我说的，没有正确的时间。”波特说，“后来我不再拥有那个家庭了，我为此庆幸，这使我免于失去多失去更多人的痛苦。我肯定会把他们留给罗比抚养，在我身边成长不是个好选择。”

“你会教你的孩子成为好人。”德拉科说。

“但我无法教他们如何让自己过得更好。”波特说，“好人有许多种，他们并不总是无法过上应得的生活。我不希望任何一个孩子像我一样。”

“我得说，如果成为英雄和食死徒——或者前食死徒都不能阻止婚姻走向末路，那前者总比后者强些。”德拉科说，“相比起来，英雄至少还能做些好事儿。”

“这世上可不止有英雄和食死徒啊。”她微笑时睫毛在瞳孔里投下暗影，隐藏着另一个秘密，或者一段回忆。“罗比一直想要孩子，但他尊重我的意愿。”

“我听说他很快就再婚了。”

“在最后那段时间，我已经能够感觉到我不再是他注视着的那个人了。”

“你认为他出轨了？”

“不，他一直竭尽全力挽回我们的婚姻。他不是那个背叛我们的关系的人。”

德拉科迟疑了，“你是说……”

“我有了外遇，和一个同事。”波特坦承，“那段时间我们是搭档，后来……事情就这么发生了。”

“你知道所有报社都会爱死这个新闻的，对吧？”

“我无意为自己辩解，但在那些格外困难的时间……罗比是个快乐的人，他把这辈子都献给了魁地奇，他身上有那种积极的感染力。一开始这对我起作用了，可是到后来，情况逐渐变成我的下属死在我面前，而我的丈夫在给我讲他的新追球手的纹身，还奇怪我为什么不笑……在很多事情上我们只能避而不谈。结婚的时候我还没有通过傲罗测试，那时我相信我们能做到，但显然这些年来我们渐行渐远。”

“你和那个同事，你们的关系持续了多久？”德拉科问。

“严格来说，在我离婚之前，那都不算是一段关系。”波特说，“有那么几次，当那种……与相似的人建立联系的需要变得非常强烈，我们就会去找对方。罗比一直不知情，直到我对他坦白，提出离婚。他还想再努力一次，但我们早已不再了解彼此，既然我们已经无法让事情回到正轨，是时候选择另一条道路了。”

“他选择了他的。”

“上个月他有了第二个孩子，我在报上看到了照片，现在的家庭生活很适合他。”

“你和你的……同事呢？”

“我们尝试了一段时间，发展并不好。”波特耸耸肩，“实际上此前我从来没认真考虑过和罗比以外的人在一起，嫁给工作说不定是更好的选择，专注能使我活得更长，还能避免打碎另一颗心。”

“我倒确信这会让不少人心碎。”德拉科说，“我听到过一些传闻，关于傲罗办公室布置了专门的咒语来过滤那些表达爱意的信件。”

“哦，他们没什么可抱怨的，咒语过滤恶意信件的能力也被加强了，而且我承担了大部分工作。”

怡人的沉默持续了一会儿，德拉科说：“这几个月我一直在做该做的事，但直到今天上午走出财产登记处的办公室，我都没有想过离婚之后该怎么办。阿斯托利亚就像是……‘那个人’，和她在一起之后没有她的生活就全都不存在了，不在考虑的范围之内。但是它现在整个砸在我面前。”

“在很长一段时间里你的生活都会像是被撕开了一个大洞，没有什么能让你好过。”波特安静地说，“你只能忍受，别无他法。然后慢慢地，它的存在变得不那么突兀，你可以若无其事地从它前面走过。当然了，之后当你听到一阵跑题的谈笑，或者一首似曾相识的歌，寒风和雨水再次灌进来，一切又变得一团糟。”

“我还是比较喜欢你至少还试着安慰我的时候。”德拉科说。

“不管你信不信，你收拾好自己的速度会越来越快。”波特注视着他，“我有些经验——不全是来自失败的情感经历。”

“我可以想象其中一些。”德拉科说，垂下视线注视着波特放在桌面上的手，手背上有道狰狞的伤疤，直延伸到袖管下方。他们的指尖相距仅几寸之遥。

“你觉得这会是个好主意吗？”他问。

波特没有立刻回答。这时背景音乐切进了轻柔的旋律，十几秒后她跟着歌词哼唱起来，手指轻轻打着拍子。

 

I've been living with a shadow overhead

阴影笼罩我的生活

I've been sleeping with a cloud above my bed

乌云萦绕我的睡梦

I've been lonely for so long

长久的孤单伴随着我

Trapped in the past, I just can't seem to move on

我被困在过往，无法摆脱

 

“这是《共谱恋曲》里的插曲，我去看了这部电影，和罗比一起。”她说，不合时宜地轻松，“你知道什么是电影吧？”

德拉科感到有点被冒犯。“我不是生活在石器时代。”

“我中途被紧急联络叫走了，歌也只听到前几句。”波特说，被逗乐了，“到现在我还不知道电影的结局，我要求罗比不要剧透，但一直没能再抽出时间去看。”

“我猜这经常发生。”

“比我希望的要多。”

“此前的二十年中，我们在前一半时间里互相厌恶，后一半时间里假装对方不存在。我们之间只会有更多问题。”

“你刚结束一段关系，而我的上一段关系以我出轨告终。几分钟前我还打算与我的工作白头到老。”

 

I've been watching but the stars refuse to shine

我留心观察，然而繁星拒绝闪耀

I've been searching but I just don't see the signs

我一直搜寻，但看不到任何征兆

I know that it'sout there

我知道它就在那里

There's gonna be something for my soul somewhere

某处一定有什么在等待着我的心

 

“我不想做你的备胎。”德拉科说。

“我不打算辞职，就算我们能——这事能成，我很可能也不会。”波特说。

“我并不总是在做你的上司喜欢的事。”

“我熟悉灰色地带。”

“我不是个坦诚的人。”

“很多时候我不能是。”

“我们得花很多时间来找平衡点。”

 

All I wanna do is find a way back into love

我所想要的只是重回爱途

I can't make it through without a way back into love

否则我将无所适从

And if I open my heart again

若我再次敞开心扉

I guess I am hoping you'll be there for me in the end

我想我期望你能陪我走到最后

 

“我们已经花了太多时间犹豫是否改变。”波特说。

“我们不在做决定的最好状态。”德拉科将手覆上她的，拇指抚过那道坚硬的伤痕。“你精疲力尽，而我对重回单身满怀恐惧。”

“你漏说了我的挫败和自我责备。”她反手令他们十指相缠，她的手柔韧而充满力量。

“但这仍值得一试。”

“我们可以慢慢来。”

 

And if I open myheart to you

若我对你敞开心扉

I'm hopingyou'll show me what to do

我希望你告诉我该怎么做

And if you helpme to start again

如果你能帮我重新开始

You know thatI'll be there for you in the end

你知道我会与你走到最后

 

“等回去睡上大概二十个小时，我就去察看我的值班表。”波特说。

“我会设法为第一次约会空出日程。”德拉科说。

他支付了账单，留下丰厚的小费。时近正午，食客涌入店内，他们逆着人流走上阳光普照的伦敦街头，身后隐约传出的乐声以女声吟唱结束，下一首歌的前奏开始了。他们相互致意，走向各自的归途。

那道伤疤，德拉科想，或许是个不错的开始。他的皮肤还记得它的触感，他会在他们的第一次约会中了解到它的故事，然后是更多，关于她，关于他自己。

几辆汽车停在不远处，某个司机按了两下喇叭抱怨堵塞的交通，车前盖的反光刺得他眯起眼。他的心仍旧破碎，一部分的他痛苦、阴郁地坚信不会有任何好转，而且他愿意对自己承认他将带着某些破碎的部分度过余生。

同时，他仍能看见美好，能感受到胸腔里的心跳。他的人生刚过去三分之一，未来还很漫长，包含着他尚且不知道的痛苦、疯狂和欢愉，它属于他们，属于阿斯托利亚和罗比，也属于路上暴躁的司机。他们可能做任何事，遇到任何人，因为这就是“活着”的含义，就像魔法。他经历了一场灾难，但这并非初次，他不会被它打垮，而且他不必独自一人。

德拉科再度对自己微笑，这值得一试。

（全文完）


End file.
